theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayl
History Mayl is a mysterious young girl who woke up one day next to Naruto , claiming to have amnesia. When she noticed the young man was unconscious, she ran to get help, where she encountered Spike, who let on she was his sister and that her name was Mayl. When the two awakened Naruto, she became mesmorized by him, having a romantic moment together, until it was interrupted by him running away. From there, Spike introduced her to Pokemon battling and the basics of Pokemon since she forgot everything. Once she got the main idea, after hearing Naruto scream, she ran after him to see if he needed help. Along the way, she befriended a Torchic whom was able to have save Naruto from a Treecko. She asked him to escort her to her Dad's gym in Petalburg. He graciously accepted, but hesitated before. On the journey to Petalburg City, she began getting close to Naruto, too close for Naruto's liking even though he secretly liked it. He gave her hands-on lessons on battling and catching Pokemon, stopping an intimate moment at the beach. She caught a Zigzagoon and a Wurmple with his help. When the two were about to reach Petalburg City, she got abducted by a clan of Seedot ruled by a dictator Shiftry. She was about to be put to slave labour, but she managed to escape and fight back with the help of her Wurmple and Torchic. Upon leaving the Seedot village, she befriended a Seedot that was horribly treated because it was a girl and weak. It asked Mayl to train her, to which, she accepted. She eventually met up with Naruto and whisked him away into his father's Gym where she learned that she was supposed to see Professor Birch to get a Pokemon to begin her journey, but slipped and fell on a rock, causing the amnesia. As per suggestion from her father, she decided to go off on a journey throughout the Hoenn region, hoping to find something to unlock her memories. However, Naruto was unable to join her for personal reasons, to the two said their goodbyes and parted ways, hoping to cross each other's paths soon. Personality Mayl is an energetic young girl. Spunky and enthusiastic. She is also very compassionate and sympathetic to others. She's capable of loving someone (for instance Naruto) but can tend to get too close to them, rushing things but she is willing to take things slow. Under pressure, she gets a short fuse and begins to fling insults, sometimes doing rash things such as biting a Shiftry's nose. But when someone's feeling down, she doesn't push them and will do whatever it takes to help them. She is very fasionable and girly, but not too overly so. She slightly fixates on her appearance but doesn't go overboard. Relationships Naruto- A young man whom she is close to. She enjoys spending time with Naruto . The two act like they're in a relationship, but they aren't. Nevertheless, it hasn't stopped Mayl from trying to be close to Naruto, but for now, they're just really good friends. Spike- Her brother, despite from his idiocy, helped Mayl when she had amnesia, telling her her name and teaching her about Pokemon Norman- Is Mayl's, as well as Spike's, father. He likes to call her pumpkin, but acts abnormal around her. Pokemon *Cyndie (Combusken) *Cherry (Cherrim) *Beauty (Beautifly) *Ziggy (Zigzagoon) *Willow (Nuzleaf) *Unknown Pokemon *Boomy (Loudred) *Metallo (Aron) *Marley (Geodude) (Given to Naruto) *Beta (Minun) (Training with Wattson) *Heidi (Illumise) Parties *Hoenn Main Team: Cyndie, Cherry, Ziggy, Beauty, Willow, Boomy, Metallo Gallery *Mayl/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Rivals